The Intro to the Spetsnaz
by GeneralOwen
Summary: My Quick little introduction to the Spetsnaz of my stories so that readers and possible fans of mine are not confused for what i say. PS, I said half life cause it had some Garry's mod and other attachments to the original.


The Introduction to the Spetsnaz of my stories so that you know what character and their background is from and for. Admins please don't delete this, this is mainly just a small intro to show the possible readers and fans what is what so they are not confused.

Name: Owen,Meloy.

Rank:OR9/ Spetsnaz Commander.

Description: The current commander of the Spetsnaz group and few survivors of the desert military disaster for the Spetsnaz operations,Division and entirely the base of the Spetsnaz. Having the split nationality of half American and half Russian he was split between ideologies but still fights for what he believes is right. He was a conspiracy theorist and conservative while in his teens and younger but recently chose to fight for the lesser tyrannical country he was from along with his Russian culture and patriotism. Growing up in the Spetsnaz next to friend and comrade Jesus and eventually outranking him due to combat skill and leadership he made Head Marshall Kurio's second in command and after the desert disaster he became commander and leader. After the disaster and the Spetsnaz's defeat and humiliation he decided to live normally but still in military service with the Spetsnaz by making it less serious due to the mis-matched group that survived.

Name:Jesus,Unknown

Rank:OR8/Spetsnaz Second in Command

Description: The Second in Command of the Spetsnaz group and loyal companion and friend to Owen. He wears a gas mask that is completely black hides all emotion, you can barely see his eyes so that helps to intimidate enemies and worry teammates. Cause of the mask all he can speak is hmphs and mmhhs so the direction of speaking is broken but many of his comrades know what he is trying to say or what he is directing at. He is very loyal to Commander Owen that even if he and others know it's not exactly right they will still do it, He even disciplines and gets passive-aggressive when teammates try to pull a prank or do something to the commander. Due to the change to civilian life he tries to stay around the commander or alone but will keep track to make sure the Spetsnaz were not getting soft.

Name:Sneaky

Rank:OR6

Description: The Unofficial third in command as he calls himself when he has no command over anyone except maybe the sniper. He shows off his young age by making immature and embarrassing comments toward women and teammates and barely cares what they think. He tends to test Owens's knowledge and fails but still tries to make a joke about him in the process. He tends to be the heavy weapons of the group as he uses an RPD as an LMG and helpful tool to suppress and defend positions, Which often saved or helped many teammates lives. He tends to try to annoy the second in command whenever the commander or medic are not around. He tends to act more quiet but still wily whenever he can due to the change to a more quieter and peaceful but still militaristic and careful life style. He tends to not get promoted or demoted due to making fun of the commanders failed love life and how lonely he is alone, buts offers to help whenever he can in the field or errands.

Name:Zack

Rank:OR5

Description: The Experienced field medic that has saved the lives of his teammates countless times

From the commander to the new recruits, he operates under harsh conditions when needed so that his team can get through unharmed, and when they do he will stabilize them with his med pouch on his waist and provides support the entire mission they are on. He tends to help whenever his commander needs a helping hand from needing extra support In commanding to doing simple tasks for him. He tends to stick around the majority of the group to help anyone who is injured but will stay behind to protect allies.

Name: Mimmick

Rank:OR3

Description: The newest addition to the Spetsnaz yet also the most experienced marksmen of the group able to hit shots that most people couldn't dream about. He is often silent and quiet when in a group and tends to be alone listening to music or smoking. He tends to only follow when there is something in the making or an emergency that included his allies. He wears a riot helmet with a balaclava underneath that hides his identity but a strand of blonde hair shows through which often makes teammates joke about him possibly being German.


End file.
